Prom King Morning After
by agent m1
Summary: We all do stupid things we hope to forget. Harry isn’t so lucky as to have people let him forget…


Title: Prom King Morning After   
Author: Agent M   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairings: draco/harry, hermione/seamus, ron/lavender, various others  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that isn't mine.  
Archive: Tainted Wings (www.colourovers.net/wings) anyone else, just ask.   
Notes: This fic has a flash back in it that and if that flashback seems disjointed thats because its supposed to look like snips of memories all edited together. 

**A giant "Happy Birthday, Fuck You!" goes out to the wonderful Pandy for being a super friend, the best beta-reader in the whole world and for being just plain rad-o. Pandy, you rock my argyle socks! Here's looking at you, kid. **

--- change of scene ---  
*** flash back ***

* * *

Harry woke up with the worst hangover he had ever had in his life. His mouth was dry and he was sure a marching band was currently playing in his head. Harry couldn't remember much from the night before. He remembered the graduation ceremony and the beginning of farewell ball. And he knew that today must be the farewell banquet before he left Hogwarts for the last time. 

The nagging need to relieve himself forced Harry into a sitting position and thus caused a number of things to happen. First, he felt the sudden urge to vomit. Then, he realized that he had no clue where he was and without his glasses on there was no way of finding out. And finally, an arm reached up and pulled Harry back into a horizontal position. Without his glasses Harry could only see a blurry figure nestling themselves into his arm and then against his body. Suddenly Harry was very aware of the fact that he was quite naked and he pulled himself out of the grasps of whoever was holding him and steadied himself on his feet. 

He hesitantly took at step forward and hit his big toe on his glasses. Slowly, as not to disturb his stomach or head more so than they already were, Harry bent down and put his glasses on. The first thing that he noticed was green- lots of green. The next was an equally naked Draco Malfoy in the bed that he had just vacated. 

Harry let out a girly squeak causing Draco to jerk awake. He took one look at Harry's state of undress, looked at his own naked self and screamed as he fell out of bed. Harry took the opportunity to grab the green sheet off the bed, wrap it around him and run as fast as he could out of the Slytherin's room.

Out in the halls decorations were everywhere. Some were still on the walls, others trampled into the ground. Harry could hear excited voices coming from the rooms all around him and he quickened his pace hoping that no one would notice him. But we all know that life sucks and Harry isn't that lucky.

"Way to go Harry!" Someone yelled and started a chain reaction.

"That was amazing last night!" Seamus yelled. 

"Who would have thought?!" 

Ron walked up to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder, "Nice toga, Harry." Everyone laughed. "It's so kind of you to grace us with your presence, Your Highness. No one thought you would make it."

"Speaking of which, where's your other half?" Seamus asked.

Harry wrapped the sheet tighter around himself and looked at his friends as if they had gone bonkers. He slowly started backing away. 

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You're asking *me* what's wrong? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry yelled. Everyone stared at him perplexed. "What the hell happened last night?!" 

Seamus and Ron burst out laughing and the others joined in suit. 

"That's a good one, Harry." Seamus said through laughter. 

"Yea, Harry. You win," Ron added. 

Harry just shook his head and ran towards Gryffindor Tower. 

--- 

Harry pulled himself into the showers and laid his head against the cool tiles. Why couldn't he remember anything after entering the dance last night and one dance with Hermione? That just wasn't normal. And what in the name of all that is holy was he doing in Malfoy's bed? Harry rubbed his eyes and began to shampoo his hair enjoying the feeling of the water over his body. 

The shower seemed to wake him up, if not bring back his memory. Harry realized that he was a certified wizard and sadly, he would be leaving Hogwarts for good that afternoon. He was at least relived that it was his last day if only so he would never have to live down whatever he did last night. If he ever found out who spiked the punch… Well, the issue was more why did he let himself drink so much of said punch. 

After casting a spell to stop the throbbing in his head, Harry headed down to the Great Hall to join his class for the last time. Only the seventh years were left at school and he wanted a chance to say good-bye to everyone. However, the second he entered the room a hush spread much like it did on Harry's first day when he was called to put on the Sorting Hat. Then suddenly the hall erupted in applause - even from the Slytherins. 

Harry slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't expect to see you so early."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"What did I do last night?!" Harry yelled and everyone turned to look at him - even the professors. 

It was at that moment that Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at him.

"What are you all looking at? Don't you have your own lives?" He growled on his way to the Slytherin table. 

Everyone turned back to Harry. 

"Stop looking at me! I really don't remember anything!" 

Dumbledore stood. "I think we could all stand to watch the events of last night again." The hall cheered. "And I think it would be beneficial to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy as well." 

Dumbledore cast a spell and the sky-like ceiling turned into a giant screen that began to replay the previous night's events. 

* * * 

Hermione came strutting into the Great Hall wearing a beautiful pale blue dress robe and her hair was pulled back in an intricate braid. Seamus, looking quite dashing, was at her arm and they were both giggling insanely about something. They casually made their way over to the side table and stationed themselves near the refreshments. Looking around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention to the band they took bottles out of their robes and spiked the punch bowls. 

Just as they were putting the bottles away Ron and Lavender approached them. Ron's red hair was in little spikes that stood out against his black robes and matched well with Lavender's mauve ones.

"Hermione, I didn't get to tell you this earlier with all the commotion and everything, but you're speech was fantastic!" Lavender gushed. 

"Thanks," Hermione said blushing. 

Seamus put his arm around her, "And I am so lucky that the Valedictorian would grace me with her presence."

"Oh, shut it, Seamus," Hermione laughed. "Who else would I come here with?" 

"Well, no one compares with my charm," Ron rolled his eyes at that. "Or my beauty," Lavender coughed subtly. "Or my sense of humor," Seamus finished smugly. 

Hermione just giggled and pulled him away. 

"Could his ego *get* any bigger?" Ron asked Lavender filling her cup with punch. 

"Doubtful." 

Across the room Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley were trying to get Terry Boot to convince some other Ravenclaw students to play spin the bottle with them. Goyle was dancing with Millicent Bulstrode, the only couple that seemed to stand out - mostly due to size - in the sea of dress robes. The professors were not paying much attention at all to the students and were instead completely involved in a game that is quite similar to muggle poker.

Everyone seemed to be having such a good time that it took a while for someone to notice that their Salutatorian, Harry Potter, was missing from their ranks. However as soon as someone noticed Ron and Seamus went off in search of the boy. 

--- 

Hermione, Neville, Dean Thomas, Lavender and Pravati Patil were all sitting at a table playing 'I've Never' with Hermione's main goal to get everyone smashed. You could tell by her devious smile that she had been dating Seamus way too long.

"I've never tried to use a spell to get anyone in bed with me," Pravati said proudly as Dean, Neville and Lavender all drank their punch.

"I've never dated a Weasley," Dean reported and smiled as everyone took a sip. 

"You never told me, Pravati!" Lavender hiccupped.

"Not everyone was resistant to Fred and George's charm," She smirked. 

"Both at the same time?" Neville chocked out. 

"Neville!" Pravati squeaked.

"I've never seen Harry naked!" Lavender exclaimed after a moment.

"What?" A voice behind her asked. 

"Oops," Lavender giggled and moved next to Ron who had just entered with Seamus, bringing Harry in tow.

"Who's seen me naked?" Harry asked blushing bright red against his jade robes.

Everyone but Lavender took a drink.

"Not fair," She pouted. 

Ron cleared his throat. She laughed and they went off to dace followed by Hermione and Seamus. Harry took up Hermione's place at the table and began to drink glass after glass of punch. 

"Harry, my man, you should go a little easier on that stuff," Dean said taking Harry's cup away. "Why are you brooding anyway?"

"I guess I'm going to miss this place," Harry answered grabbing the cup back from Dean.

Soon Dean and Pravati had left to dance and not much later Neville went off to dance with Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw. By that time Harry was on his 7th cup of punch.

---

Sitting no less than four tables away from Harry was Draco Malfoy looking the picture of elegance in his black and silver dress robes. The only thing that seemed different about the boy was that an army of Slytherins did not surround him. Pansy seemed perfectly content dancing with Blaise Zabini and Goyle had somehow gotten Susan Bones to dance with him. In fact everyone seemed to be having a god time except the two who should have been, both having much to look forward to. Draco had been offered a great job at the Ministry and Harry was off to play for England. Instead of celebrating, both boys were avoiding everyone.

Hermione finally had enough and stopped dancing with Seamus to drag Harry onto the dance floor. For a moment it was just Hermione dancing while Harry stood there and then he seemed to loosen up or the punch kicked in. Either way before Hermione knew it Harry was wildly dancing. Soon enough he was making quite a spectacle of himself and people had formed a circle around him. And after a few songs, Harry's robes were open and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. 

Scenes of Harry, the dancing wonder, continued for a while occasionally showing more and more people make their way to the punch bowls, however no one was near drinking the amount that Harry has already consumed. The next scene shown was Harry making his way towards the band.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Harry yelled. 

Everyone stopped dead and looked at Harry. A nervous giggle escaped from his throat before continuing.

"Well, tonight's our last night at Hogwarts together as a class and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going to let that stop me from having a bloody fantastic time! So, as tonight's Prom King I would like…" 

"Prom King?" Ron asked.

"Forget it. He's rolling." Hermione answered.

"And dead drunk." Seamus whispered.

"…to introduce my Prom Queen!" Harry finished. 

A murmur of mostly female voices spread across the hall. 

"Without further ado, here's my queen: Draco Malfoy!" 

The hall went silent. 

Draco, who had been scowling bitterly into his punch since he arrived, drinking just as much, if not more than Harry, looked up when his name was called.

"Its about time I got some bloody respect around here," he said pushing his way past the crowd to get to Harry. "Apologizing after all these years, Potter?" 

"Of course. I need your help to rule the Kingdom of Prom!"

"Prom?" Draco asked confused.

"Right."

"I get to rule?"

"That's what I said, right?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes…?"

"Good." 

"Um, so what do I do?"

"Dance," Harry stated simply. 

As the rest of the graduating class watched in a horrified silence, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter started dancing together in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone stood gawking until Hermione and Seamus began dancing again, the others following in suit. 

--- 

Harry and Draco seemed to be in their own little world - it was if they had forgotten who they were dancing with. One thing led to another and soon they were grinding against each other and no one took much notice when they began to frantically kiss. 

Next to them Goyle and Millicent began a somewhat awkward discovery of each other's throats and an equally awkward groping session. 

"Oh my god!" Neville exclaimed looking across the dance floor. 

"Its like they are having sex out there," Justin gagged. 

"Oh that is so wrong…" 

"It's like a train wreck," Hannah said, staring transfixed at the scene. "As horrifying as it is, you just can't look away." 

A particularly loud moan came from either Goyle or Millicent causing Harry and Draco to jump apart and back away.

"It's like really, really bad live action porn," Justin said shaking his head. 

"Porn?" Neville asked. "What's that?"

"Looks more like a live action 'Erection-B-Gone' if you ask me," Hannah said. 

Justin gave her a surprised smile and pulled her off to corner of the room. 

Draco and Harry now stood at the side of the dace floor glaring daggers at the two Slytherins who spoiled the mood.

"If this is my Kingdom," Draco drawled, "*that* should not be allowed."

"I second that," Ron said walking by with Lavender to get more punch. 

---

"Isn't this great!" Hermione laughed as Seamus spun her around. "No one even realizes that we did anything to that punch."

"That, my sweet, is the beauty of this covert operation," Seamus said before lightly kissing her.

"I really should thank Snape for referring to that tasteless potion we used…" 

---

"Hey Justin!" Harry yelled dragging Draco over towards the Hufflepuff who was busy snogging Hannah. "Remember that time in second year that you thought I tried to kill you?!"

Justin looked uncomfortable and Harry was in hysterics.

"Those were good time," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, Harry. Good times. Um, excuse me." 

And with that Justin ushered Hannah away from the drunken Gryffindor. 

--- 

Seamus and Hermione had retreated to a corner of the hall and were kissing with no regard for anyone else who might have been there. Around the room, other couples were busy making out along the walls while some of the other students were still dancing and a few groups scattered around a the tables. 

Harry and Draco were dancing a sort of Tango to a fast paced song, both trying to lead the other in and out of the throngs of dancing witches and wizards. Somewhere along the course of the evening Harry had lost his robes and both him and Draco were missing shoes. 

Throughout everything the only time the professors looked up from their game was when Harry had announced he was Prom King and that Draco was his Queen. In fact other than the occasional swear from their table in the far corner of the hall, no one even noticed their presence.

--- 

And so the night progressed on. Ron and Lavender had disappeared for two hours only to show up both looking flushed and slightly disheveled. Neville and Ernie Macmillan had challenged each other to some sort of contest and were trying to get more girls to dance with them than the other could. And Dean and Pravati seemed to be the hit of the dance floor. 

As for our "King" and "Queen" of the prom… Draco had Harry backed up against a wall as was busy removing his shirt and planting kisses across his chest. Harry's hands were up Draco's shirt and he was sucking on Draco's neck right under his ear. Draco's open robe fluttered to the floor and he began working on Harry's pants. 

It was then that Snape, on his way back from the punch bowl, sauntered over.

"Malfoy, feel free to ravish Potter all you want, but don't you think you should do it elsewhere?" Snape downed the glass of punch.

Harry and Draco looked at Snape stunned.

"Of course, sir," Draco said, a devious grin appearing on his face as he pulled Harry towards the doors. 

"So long, my faithful subjects!" Harry yelled. "Your King is about to score!!" 

A number of wolf whistles were heard as Draco and Harry ran towards the Slytherin dorms.

Snape walked back to the game of cards smiling smugly. 

"Severus, when I told you to kindly ask them not to have sex in the middle of the Great Hall…"

"Albus, I took care of it. I believe they are on the way to the Slytherin dorms," Snape informed them. He paused, then, "Oh, dear…"

"Exactly." Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Snape with that twinkle in his eye.

"You just Okayed a Potter-Malfoy relationship," McGonagall pointed out more than a little stunned.

"I… well... shit." Was all Snape could say.

* * * 

The ceiling turned back into the blue sky and everyone in the hall was silent. And then… 

"Hermione Granger! *You* spiked the punch!!" Harry yelled preparing to enter full rant mode before he realized how dumb that sounded considering all the stupid things he had just seen himself do the night before.

Hermione shrugged and laughed nervously, "It was Seamus' idea."

"Whose was it to used the potion? Hmmm?" Seamus nudged Hermione.

She didn't get to defend herself because Draco suddenly jumped out of his seat. 

"Queen?" Draco yelled. "You made me your *queen*?"

"From the way Harry was walking this morning I'd be willing to bet you were king in bed, Malfoy." Seamus commented resulting in a smack in the arm from Hermione.

Draco smirked then turned to Snape. 

"I can't believe you encouraged that!"

"You can thank Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnigan for that." Snape snapped. The sides of his mouth turned upwards a bit. "And you're welcome, Ms. Granger." 

Hermione blushed and everyone began talking in shock again until Dumbledore stood.

"Settle down everyone. It was grad-night. People do, um, shall we say, odd things." Ron laughed at this. "Mr. Weasley, you should have seen what we had to show the morning after Bill graduated. Or worse: Fred and George."

"I'm sure I do not want to know, sir." Ron interjected. 

Dumbledore chuckled, "Those were the most amusing mornings since your father's class, Harry."

"Oh, good. I'm glad I up held the family tradition," Harry mumbled.

"Well, now that is over lets get on with the feast and celebrate your last meal here as Hogwarts students!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the tables filled with food. 

That seemed to finally break the ice and everyone began laughing and talking like usual. Except for Harry, that is, who was staring moodily into his empty plate.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked. "Oh, sure. I just found out how much of a fool I was last night." 

"Well, at least you went out with a bang." Seamus pointed out causing Ron to snort into his pumpkin juice. 

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Great, Seamus. Open foot and insert mouth," Hermione said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. 

--- 

All too soon the meal was over and Dumbledore had given his farewell speech and the graduates made their way towards Hogsmeade Station. Everyone was saying good-bye to the professors and boarding the train when Draco approached Harry.

"Last night was interesting, eh, Potter?" Draco said glumly.

"Yea," Harry sighed. "Remind me to thank Hermione and Seamus when I see them."

"Send them my regards," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, sure."

"So this is awkward."

"Uh-huh." 

"We aren't fighting…"

"True."

A pregnant pause hung between them.

"Meet me in the bathroom in fifteen minutes?"

"Definitely," Harry said and walked down the train car to where his friends were sitting.

Draco smiled and headed the other direction. 

-end- 

((back)) 


End file.
